The Order
by El Demian
Summary: Una vieja Orden de Asesinos que ha permanecido inactiva durante años, consigue un nuevo recluta, y la ciudad de San Diego a un vigilante, será este quien ponga fin a la corrupción y la criminalidad, o será el quien caerá junto con la casi extinta orden?


Las Arañas.

Hace 150 años, V´ahl Kir-Eh, conocido mundialmente como ¨Other¨, fundó la orden secreta de asesinos, tras la ¨muerte¨ de V´ahl, la orden permaneció en silencio y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un mito, una leyenda urbana, algo que para muchos, nunca fue cierto… hasta hoy.

15/08/2019

-Creí que estos tipos serían más duros…- digo yo mientras disparo a una oleada de soldados alrededor de mí y mi pareja- no crees?- le pregunto a ella

-Humm… no exactamente, pero igual…- me responde ella de una manera muy cortante.

¡Bien!, hora de las presentaciones, mi nombre es Daniel Stephen Anderson Collins. La chica a mis espaldas es conocida como Emme Hills, ambos estamos en una misión por parte de la orden de asesinos conocida como las arañas, al parecer nadie está entendiendo nada de lo que está pasando, así que nos remontaremos 7 días al pasado para entender que es lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

Hace 7 días…

8/08/19- San Diego, California

-¡Anderson!-Escucho a la profesora gritarme- Despierta, esta clase es importante- termina su palabrería

-Como sea…- le digo a la profesora

-Bien, como les decía…- la profesora comienza a dar su clase, por lo que parece nadie le presta ni un puto gramo de atención, así que me dedico a hacer lo mismo.

Uno de los chicos al lado mío me lanza una bola de papel, y me susurra ¨Ábrela¨. Una carta la cual me desafía a una pelea hoy a las 9 en el coronado Bridge, volteo a verlo y afirmo con la cabeza para aceptar su desafío.

08:45 P.M.

-Llegaste temprano Stephen, pensé que eras una gallina- me dice tratando de intimidarme

-Bueno, como estoy seguro de que deje algo en el microondas, comencemos con esto- me pongo en posición mientras veo a Leonhart acercarse a mi corriendo, me hago un lado y pongo un pie para que tropiece, dejándolo caer de cara contra el pavimento- Eso es todo lo que tienes… patético…- le digo y me marcho, de repente escucho a alguien correr detrás mío y volteo, para lo primero que ocurra sea que Leonhart me conecte un golpe con un tubo en la cara, después de eso todo es borroso…

Me despierto en una especie de cueva con estandartes raros con símbolos de Arañas y demonios extraños, casi parecieran cosa de Michael Bay…

-Bienvenido hermano…-Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una extraña voz que entra en la ¨habitación¨ donde me encuentro.

-… ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto al extraño encapuchado

-Estás en nuestra casa hermano mío, ahora eres uno de nosotros- me dice con una voz tétrica

-¡Ja!, buena esa, donde está Leonhart, y tu quién eres, ¿Michonne, Stewart?-Le digo al tipo parado frente a mi

-… Toma, vístete y sal al vestíbulo, hay alguien que quiere darte la bienvenida al equipo- me entrega un extraño traje de ninja, una camiseta gris, un pantalón algo viejo y unas botas.

-Bien, seguiré tu juego- me pongo cambio y lo sigo hasta donde quería que fuera.

Salgo a una extraña caverna iluminada con antorchas y unas cuantas luces LED, entonces escucho una extraña voz…

-Bienvenido, Daniel, esperaba con ansias conocerte, llevas ahí 3 días. En un momento pensamos que estabas muerto-Escucho una voz extraña, revisó mi celular, la fecha es el 11 de Agosto, me sorprendo ya que el único que sabe la contraseña para el desbloqueo soy yo, continuo escuchando lo que ¨eso¨ me dice-Bienvenido a la orden, Hijo, mi nombre es V'ahl Kir-Eh, pero tú puedes llamarme ¨Other¨, a partir de hoy te convertirás en el murciélago, ¡Alzen sus manos ante el hermano Bat!- Termina su extraño discurso ,mientras todos gritan eufóricos

-Pssst, hey!, sabes de que está hablando?- Le pregunto al tipo que tengo al lado y comienza a explicarme que acaban de reclutarme para la orden y me han otorgado una especie de poderes como un factor curativo, resistencia y agilidad aumentada, y que han abierto mi mente para que pueda usar el don qué ellos vieron en mi a voluntad propia…

Vuelvo a la habitación, donde un encapuchado de la orden me da un maletín y me dice: ¨No lo abras hasta estar en un lugar seguro¨, salgo, me encuentro en el alcantarillado, salgo de las cloacas y me dirijo a mi casa, cuando llego, entro a mi cuarto, abro el maletín… y lo que encuentro es: un chestplate rojo bastante flexible, botas rojas, una especie de antebrazos metálicos rojos con cadenas que tienen un gancho en la punta, un arnés con dos fundas en la espalda, un cinturón utilitario, más ganchos, bombas, dos fundas para pistola, dos pistolas, munición y una nota ¨te veo en un semanas, preséntate aquí con ese traje¨…

Al día siguiente justo después de clase me encuentro con una chica de cabello Azul claro, básicamente choque con ella accidentalmente, haciendo que se le cayeran sus cosas, le ayudé a levantarlas y le pregunté por su nombre, era una chica bastante linda, hablamos un rato y le pregunte si le gustaría ir por un café o algo cuando terminara de registrarse en el colegio, ella dijo que si y paso a registrarse. En eso, acudí lo más rápido posible con Other, me encomendó una misión, el 15 de Agosto, un funcionario importante se presentaría en San Diego, quiere que me infiltre en su meeting y lo desconecte del mundo, aún no sé cómo lo haré, probablemente el me dirá cuál es el plan. Tras esto corro rápido a la escuela, donde veo que ella apenas sale de registrarse…

-¿Lista?- le pregunto, sintiendo un extraño frío a mí alrededor

-Sí… una pregunta antes… ¿no tienes frío?-Me dice ella, con una voz muy calmada

-¿Frío? No, por qué debería tenerlo- le digo, extrañado por la pregunta

-Ohmm, no es nada… bueno a donde vamos a ir señor Anderson?- me pregunta un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida en la cara

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Y por favor, solo llámame Daniel o Stephen, si así lo prefieres- le digo

-Oh, b-bueno… e-este, hay una cafetería aquí cerca que sirve un muy buen café- Dice ella aún más sonrojada y tímida que antes

-Bien, pues vallamos allá, oye… ¿estás bien? pareces apenada-le pregunto poniendo mi mano en su hombro, ella está helada

-Sí, estoy bien, solo me siento un poco rara, nos acabamos de conocer y eso…- me dice ella mirando el suelo

-¿Eh? Oye, más despacio, adorable, esto no es una cita si eso es lo que crees, sólo tómalo como una disculpa por lo que pasó hace rato- le digo intentando sonar relajado

-Oh bueno, pero eso fue un accidente, entonces… e-en ese caso, v-ven, acércate- me dice y mueve sus dedos en señal de que me acerque.

-¿Qué pas?- intento preguntarle siendo interrumpido por ella quien me toma del cuello de la camisa y me besa, no sé por qué- Ehmm… yo creo que mejor me voy para allá- le digo sacándomela de encima y apuntando al otro lado de la calle

-Bueno, me p-pareces… g-guapo…- se sonroja a un grado infernal y el frío se hace más fuerte

-Ehhh, sí, eso, tú también eres muy bonita…- le digo alejándome- pero creo que no eres mi tipo…- termino mi frase

-Bien, entiendo, me voy…- dice ella triste y el frío sigue golpeando con fuerza- entiendo lo que quieres decirme- se da la vuelta-adiós…-termina caminando al lado contrario hacia donde voy yo y entonces…

-¡Hey!- corro para alcanzarla, me lanzo sobre ella haciéndola a un lado junto conmigo, acto seguido pasa un auto a toda velocidad seguido por una patrulla justo delante de nosotros

-Valla- el frío se debilita y ella se sonroja solo un poco, me mira con una sonrisa de niña en la cara y me dice- Ahora, considera el beso un agradecimiento- termina su línea

-Ohmm… eso pensé…- le digo un poco sorprendido porque ella ni se inmutó- Bueno- me levanto, y le doy la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿vienes entonces?- le pregunto

-Sí- me dice con una sonrisa inocente y sonrojada…

**Continuara**

**El Autor dice: Bueno, esta historia tenía muchas ganas de escribirla y por fin lo hice, así que se las comparto, un poco larga, pero igual, dejen sus opiniones y eso, hasta la próxima ^^**


End file.
